The Cancer Chemotherapy Training Program (CCTP) at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) supports the training of promising individuals for academic careers in the treatment of neoplastic diseases. The vast training and research resources at MSKCC are available for this program. Thirty-two accomplished, independent investigators provide the mentoring for laboratory and clinical research. Three supplementary educational programs in research training integrate within the CCTP mentorship and training process to provide a comprehensive understanding of human and animal subject research. These complementary research education programs for CCTP trainees include: 1) A two-year didactic Research Curriculum, supported by a NIH-K30 award, providing research ethics, biostatistics, trial design and regulatory issues in human subject research; 2) A twice-yearly Grant Writing Tutorial supported by the NIH-K24 mechanism; and, 3) A "Bench-to-Bedside" program supported by the Doris Duke Foundation that fosters basic and clinical scientist interactions and sponsors trainee science competitions. The PI and CCTP are advised by an eleven-member Steering Committee that selects trainees, provides advisors for career development, reviews trainee research and monitors preceptor performance. After selecting candidates who have completed one year of clinical orientation, the CCTP provides critical funding in the initial development of trainees' research careers with cancer research opportunities in molecular biology, genetics, cell biology, immunology, cellular biochemistry, and molecular pharmacology related to anti-neoplastic therapy. Clinical research methodology training which encompasses chemotherapy, immunotherapy and gene therapy in phase I, II and/or III trials, pharmacology, pharmacokinetics and correlative studies is provided. During the last grant period 44 trainees were supported, 31 of whom have graduated from the program. Accomplishments (see Progress Report) include: A) 90 percent of CCTP trainees entered either laboratory- or bedside-based research upon graduation; B) trainees published 130 peer-reviewed manuscripts since commencement of CCTP support; D) 46 percent of graduates secured competitive funding after CCTP support, including 11/14 trainees supported in 1999-2000. The K30- and K24-supported educational programs that integrate with the CCTP have substantially improved the subsequent funding performance by trainees, improving from 37 percent to 78 percent for 1999-2000 trainees. Investigators trained in this program continue in successful careers; 66 percent of those supported from 1991-1996 remain in academia and research. This competitive renewal demonstrates our commitment to the successful training of academic oncologists.